


good ideas

by sakon



Category: Ayatsuri Sakon | Puppet Master Sakon
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23906695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakon/pseuds/sakon
Summary: Sakon sneaks Zenkichi over and forgets to sneak him out.
Relationships: Tachibana Sakon/Fujita Zenkichi
Kudos: 1





	good ideas

He awoke to the sound of the trees shuffling and the birds tweeting. The light filtered heavy through the window pane, and onto his eyes— waking up to the sun in his vision. 

It took him a moment to adjust to the difference in blankets. He was in a futon, Sakon's specifically, and he didn't want to wake him. 

Huffing into the morning air, he closed his eyes and took a moment to move himself slowly. Turning, he angled himself at Sakon and caught sight of him sleeping peacefully. 

He reached a hand out and whisked at the traces of skin, tracing invisible lines into the soft skin of his shoulders, and a line back up his neck. The sun reflected beautifully on his skin, and it reminded him of how early it was. It was only a matter of time before he'd catch the sight of him waking. 

He mumbled an incoherent greeting into the quiet morning to him, of coursed, to get no response. The sun flared in his eyes as they adjusting to the sun when he tilted his head, reclining his head back onto his hand and looking down at Sakon. His eyes were closed, lips parted and the soft inhales and exhales echoing in the silent room. Oh well, he looked good asleep as he did awake. 

Zenkichi took a hand to his cheek and stroked it until bright eyes were barely opening and lips were beginning to form into a yawn. 

"Zenkichi-san..." Sakon mumured into the pillow, eyes glassy and tired. He blinked a few times, rubbing his eyes groggily as the sun hit his face, sending streaks of gold across his skin.

He took a few moments to collect himself.

"Good morning,"

"G'morning, sunshine." He replied, leaning deeper onto his hand. 

"So how'd you sleep?" 

Sakon caught the scent of pine and ink as he breathed in, and found himself sinking into the warmth. He could smell the metal camera and the scent of paper buried in his blankets, a deep accent of wood buried even deeper. It smelled like home.

"Good," It came out muffled because of the sheets, and it made Zenkichi chuckle harder than he should've. 

Leaning down to press a kiss onto his cheek, Zenkichi grinned, still groggy and tired. Sakon looked up at him, feeling the warmth of the kiss blossom through his cheek before he flopped his head back onto the pillow, one hand still trapped under the pillow and another resting under his chin.

He pulled back.

"That's good,"

Zenkichi stared for a moment longer. The morning looked good on Sakon, but then again, anything really did.

The morning. That meant he was past due time for leaving. 

"Oh crap, what time is it?" He groaned, scratching at the back of his head with a sigh 

"Er..." Sakon paused, looking to the sun, "Seven."

"Oh shit."

"She wakes up at seven, right?"

"Yes," Sakon answered as he sat up, untangling himself from the blankets, "I didn't hear her though," 

"Mm, fair," Zenkichi sighed and reclined back onto the pillow, sinking into the white cold as he stared at Sakon. Sakon was a sight for sore eyes. 

"You wanna reintroduce me?" He looked up at Sakon, who stared down at him. Sakon brought a hand to his cheek, staring down at him. 

Zenkichi brought his hand up to his face and stroked it. 

"I want to," Sakon answered as he looked up, "though this situation isn't advantageous."

"It's cool if you can't," He shrugged, then paused, "But I'm gonna need to find a place to hide, like.. right now?"

He darted up from the blankets.

"Cos' I think I hear her coming here."

"Oh," Sakon blinked calmly, heading to the corner to get the box he knew Ukon was contained in.

"I'm still up for meeting her, though."

Sakon smiled back, but Ukon spoke.

"Yeah, but won't she think y'all are... _you know?_ " Ukon looked at Zenkichi's shirt in obvious dissarray. Or what was left of a shirt, a plain white button up unbuttoned, the row of abs on display and the muscles of his body more than showing. Being in only briefs didn't help his case.

"Okay, maybe." 

They didn't, but Zenkichi wasn't going to spill the intimate details of their relationship, or the lack there of. 

Sakon sat back down onto the futon.

"We didn't," Sakon huffed at Ukon, cheeks bundling with warmth, and Ukon laughed crudely. So much for a companion. 

"But he's shirtless and you're in that," Ukon pointed between them, wooden hand tugging on the yukata, watching it part to expose his legs and his shoulder. 

"But we didn't," Zenkichi groans. 

"Well, that's not very, y'know." 

"Ukon," He murmured, and the red sitting high on his face would dissuade any chance of him taking it seriously.

"It's suggesting." Ukon prods deeper, "And she doesn't know you're here either. Still don't know why you came."

"You're the one who said it was a good idea!" Zenkichi furrowed his brows, tugging at Ukon's attire, Sakon tugged along with it.

Sakon's yukata fell down his shoulder, the black material exposing milky skin. The knot tying his yukata together loosened a little more, perhaps a piece of it stuck in Ukon as he tugged— and the soft material of his undergarments were exposed.

Zenkichi turned away, heart racing in his chest.

"For Sakon to be less lonely, not for you to stay the whole night, idiot!" Ukon shoited back, arms crossed and eyes rolled. 

He turned back towards Ukon, eyes blazing and brows creasing into his forehead.

"Yeah, cuz you su—"

"Zenkichi-san," He planted a hand on Zenkichi's arm. Zenkichi froze. 

Sakon then turned to Ukon and repeated his name.

Zenkichi released his grip on the puppet's clothes and turned to Sakon, "So, do you wanna.." He looked to the door. 

The foot steps grew louder, the light foot falls echoing in the silent house. Each step grew louder and louder, Zenkichi's eyes darting from Ukon to Sakon, then to the doorway, where the both of them were looking. 

A squeak came from the wood.

"Ah, Sakon-chan," She ducked in through the door way, grinning in her apron as she walked in without a care, "I wasn't sure if you heard—" 

She froze.

"Oh—" 

Zenkichi's eyes darted to Sakon, and Sakon looked back at him, flushed red and making a point to look away. The world was froze for them, and for her it wasn't. 

She looked between the two of them another time and squinted, then turned pink.

" _Fujita-san_?"


End file.
